1. Field
This relates to a cooking apparatus, and, more specifically, to a cooking apparatus with control panel built into a door.
2. Background
In general, a cooking apparatus is an apparatus that cooks food by generating or transferring heat to food placed in a cooking cavity. Examples of such a cooking apparatus may include, for example, a microwave oven, a combined microwave oven and convection oven, a conventionally heated standard oven and the like.